


i'll do anything you need, my love

by running_through_stars



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (i'm definitely projecting), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Essi Daven, Panic Attacks, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Singing, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, no beta we die like renfri, not part of this story but it's how i imagine him, totally not projecting onto these characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_through_stars/pseuds/running_through_stars
Summary: Geralt has a panic attack in the middle of the night and Jaskier helps. Complete with singing and hair braiding. That's it.This is based on my personal experiences with anxiety and panic attacks, but it may not be the same for everyone!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	i'll do anything you need, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters :)

Jaskier tossed and turned in his bedroll, pulling the thin blanket farther over his shoulders and accidentally exposing his feet to the frigid night air. He hissed in a breath before curling up again. It was never comfortable when they slept in the woods. Sticks constantly poked their backs and they occasionally woke up with bugs in their hair, or so Jaskier always complained. Geralt never said anything, but it was easy to tell he was annoyed by both the complaints and the discomfort of being exposed to monsters in the woods. 

Jaskier quickly paused his quest for warmth when Geralt shifted beside him. _Fuck_ , he thought. _Have I been too loud? Was I keeping him awake? He needs rest for the next hunt, I'll never hear the end of it if I-_

His stream of thoughts was instantly silenced when he saw Geralt quietly slip out of his bedroll and glance over to him. Jaskier shut his eyes in an attempt to seem asleep. _He knows I'm awake, idiot. He can hear my heartbeat._ About a minute went by before Jaskier cracked his eyes open again. Geralt was gone. _Stealthy bastard. But why did he leave? Are we in danger? Why didn't he wake me up?_ Jaskier took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. _Probably went to take a piss._ The last time he followed Geralt into the woods, that had been the case. That was Not something he needed to experience again. Feeling satisfied, Jaskier closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again. 

He tried. And failed. Five minutes went by. Then ten. Then twenty. Jaskier rolled onto his back and sighed. _Geralt should be back by now, right?_ Jaskier heaved another breath and debated whether or not he should check on Geralt. After all, Geralt was more than capable of protecting himself should danger arrive. But even still… Jaskier knew he would never be able to sleep until he knew his beloved witcher was safe. 

Rubbing his eyes, Jaskier slowly crept out of his bedroll. He shivered, but he was more than willing to withstand the cold to check on Geralt. He tugged his warmest boots over his feet and started walking towards the river nearby. If Geralt wasn’t at the river, it would at least be easier to see through the rest of the woods from there. 

Luckly, Jaskier didn’t have to walk for long. He spotted Geralt sitting on the ground with his back leaning against a tree. His calloused fingers were clasped together and resting on his bent knees. His eyes were closed, but his brows were furrowed and his mouth was twisted in frustration. Uneven breaths wracked his chest. _Was he… hyperventilating? Oh shit oh shit oh shit-_

“Geralt?” Jaskier whispered as he got closer, afraid of waking him if he was asleep. 

Suddenly, Geralt’s golden eyes flashed open wide in fear. His hands tightened, turning his knuckles white, and his breathing quickened. “Jask- leave. Now,” he said desperately, his voice hoarse and rough. Not only were his eyes a little bloodshot, but his face was streaked with tears. 

Jaskier crouched quietly beside him, careful not to crowd him. “Geralt, love, what’s wrong?” He was met with silence. _Are we in danger?_ he wanted to ask, but he didn’t want to cause more anxiety. “Do we need to leave?”

“Nothing, I- No- We- I…” Geralt grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. 

Jaskier waited patiently for Geralt to gather his thoughts. He had to admit, it was difficult to see him like this. He often shrugged off his emotions and avoided talking about them, which is why it was unusual to see the man so completely consumed by fear. Jaskier wanted to run his fingers through Geralt’s hair, rub his back, hug him, anything to bring comfort. 

"Everything is okay, Geralt. You're safe." Jaskier hesitated, then asked, “Geralt, can I touch you?” Geralt shook his head adamantly and shrunk away from him. His hands shook as he pressed his palms to his forehead as if trying to steady himself. _Well, that’s that then._ “That’s okay, love, I just wanted to check. Thank you for letting me know. Love, can you open your eyes please? I want you to look at me.” 

Geralt hesitated before slowly removing his hands and opening his eyes. Jaskier could tell he was trying his best to maintain eye contact, but his eyes kept flickering towards the forest floor as he started to harshly scratch the side of his hand. “It’s okay if you can’t make eye contact with me, I understand,” Jaskier said, still keeping his voice quiet. Geralt nodded slowly and his eyes settled on Jaskier’s shoulder. 

Jaskier took a deep breath before speaking again. “Try to breathe with me, okay? Breathe in for six seconds, breathe out for seven. Try it with me.” Jaskier rested his hand on his own chest and demonstrated what he meant. Geralt moved a shaky hand to a similar place and tried to follow along. After a minute, his breath started to even out and his hands steadied.

“Now,” Jaskier continued. “Could you look around for me? Find five different colors around us. You don’t need to say them out loud if you’re not comfortable.” He watched quietly as Geralt’s eyes surveyed their surroundings. He gave a short nod when he was finished. “Thank you. Can you pick out 4 different sounds? Perfect. Lastly, feel 3 things around you.” Geralt gently skirted his fingers along his clothes and the ground. Another short nod. 

Jaskier breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re doing so well,” he murmured. “Thank you, love. You’re so strong.” Geralt quickly cast his eyes downward, but said nothing. They sat in silence for a few long minutes, until Geralt cocked his head and stretched his arms out. Jaskier gave a small smile and gently embraced him. He felt the other man relax in his arms as he ran his hands up and down his spine, tracing both scars and muscle. 

Much to Jaskier’s disappointment, Geralt started to pull away. Geralt kept their hands intertwined has he cleared his throat. “Jask?” he asked quietly. If witcher’s could blush, Jaskier assumed he would be. His eyes stayed glued on their hands as he tried to speak again. “Could you, uh.. Could you…” Geralt trailed off. 

Jaskier used his free hand to caress Geralt’s cheek. “Anything you need, love. Just ask and I will do anything I can for you.” 

Geralt took a deep breath and finally made eye contact with his bard. “Could you sing? And.. and do my hair? It feels nice. It’s good for, uh, grounding.” 

Jaskier stared at him wide-eyed in surprise. _He... he wants me to sing?_ Geralt started to get anxious again, but before he could take it back, Jaskier said, “Gods, yes Geralt, of course. I’d love to. Thank you for asking.” 

Geralt relaxed again. “Hmm.” 

They arranged themselves so that Jaskier was sitting at Geralt’s back with easy access to his hair. Jaskier only took a moment to decide what to sing. There was an old folk song that Essi Daven had sung to him before to calm him after his nightmares. He had only sung it a couple times before, and never to anyone else. But he had never forgotten it. 

He began to sing: 

_  
“I have been ready at your hand  
To grant whatever thou would'st crave;  
I have waged both life and land  
Your love and goodwill for to have._

_Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves my heart of gold  
Greensleeves was my heart of joy  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.”  
_

Once Jaskier had finished, they sat in silence as Geralt leaned against his bard, eyes closed and relaxed. Jaskier had done his hair up with two long braids around the sides, held at the back by a complicated knot that resembled a flower. He debated putting the rest at the bottom into a low ponytail, but he decided it was nicer to run his fingers through the surprisingly smooth hair. This drew a low groan out of Geralt, and Jaskier couldn’t help but smile. 

“Jaskier…” Geralt sighed, eyes still closed. “Thank you. You didn’t have to help me, but I am grateful that you did. Is there anything I can do for you in return?”

“No need, love. I am glad I was able to help. So… you secretly like my singing, huh?” Jaskier teased. 

Geralt rolled his eyes and huffed. “Definitely not. Maybe just this once.”

Jaskier giggled at that, but didn’t press any further. “Love, are you feeling well enough to walk back to our bedrolls? It’s okay if you want to stay here a little longer, I promise.”

Geralt took a moment to think, then nodded. They slowly stood up, helping each other as needed. Geralt winced as his knees cracked from sitting too long. Jaskier took Geralt’s hand in his as they took the short walk back. Jaskier soon realized he was not cold anymore, even though it was still dark and the fire was out. 

Once they had laid down, Geralt turned over so he was only inches away from Jaskier. Jaskier used one hand to run his thumb across a scar on Geralt’s jawline. He knew not to ask what had caused the panic attack, so he didn’t, although it would be a lie to say he wasn’t curious. Geralt would tell him whenever he was ready. 

“I love you, my white wolf,” Jaskier murmured, already drifting off. 

“Hmm,” Geralt grunted before truly responding. “I love you too, my little dandelion.” 

They fell asleep together before the sun began to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Jaskier sings is a part of a folk song called Greensleeves! There are many different versions of it, but the one I had in mind is by Peter Hollens. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
